V-Club
The V-Club (Virtual Club) is a Virtual World nightclub for teenagers. They hacked the holobands and created illegal places where they go to fulfill immoral fantasies. Background The Virtual World was created by Daniel Graystone of Graystone Industries. It is accessed through the holoband technology that Graystone created. Teenagers hacked the Virtual World and created the illegal V-Club. It is a place where they can indulge in their most base, hedonistic and barbarous fantasies including drug dens, group sex rooms, fight clubs, kill zones and human sacrifice. It has been an underground phenomenon for five years. Accessing the V-Club The V-Club is accessed by using the holoband technology. As such, it is a virtual reality, and not a real place. Accessing the V-Club requires entering a passcode on an e-sheet. Criticism A Better Way Zoe Graystone and Lacy Rand originally used the V-Club as an escape from reality where they could feel free from the control of their parents, and to indulge in pleasures that they would be restricted from in the real world. Zoe's boyfriend, Ben Stark, eventually convinced them of the amorality of the V-Club and that there was a better way. Zoe and Lacy converted to Ben's faith of Monotheism. Convinced of the sinful nature of the V-Club, they undertook the mission to show the Twelve Worlds that there is a god, the One True God, who knows right from wrong, and who can show them the way out of that sinful life. The Mission Zoe created an artificially sentient avatar of herself who resides here. The avatar is programmed with a bio feedback loop so she can experience and feel everything the original Zoe does. Ben is a member of the radical Soldiers of the One (or STO), the terrorist, military arm of the Monotheist Church. Zoe and Ben have plans for the avatar in their mission, but the plans are never fully explained. Original Zoe told her avatar that God has a purpose for her on Gemenon, the home of Monotheism. Zoe, Ben and Lacy were bound for Gemenon before the MAGLEV attack. The three friends created a private room in the club which can only be accessed by authorized users. They touch the infinity symbol on the door to enter. The room is a quiet retreat from the chaos outside with stained glass, reflecting pools and candles. They meet here to discuss their plans. Vesta Rachel VIP Room Additional Images ZoeHoloband.jpg|Zoe enters the V-Club using the holoband 101 V-Club.jpg|Simulated virgin sacrifices 101 Hecate.jpg|Virgin sacrifices are made to Hecate Daniel in the V-Club.jpg|Daniel goes to the V-Club to look for Zoe. 105 Vesta's Lair.jpg|Vesta's "Russian Roulette" game with revolvers Behind the Scenes General Vicky Lambert, who played Hecate, choreographed the V-Club dancing in the pilot episode. She was not credited. Filming Location The V-Club scenes were filmed at the Orpheum Theater in Vancouver. This was the same location used for the Opera House scenes in Battlestar Galactica. Caprica, Filming Locations on the Internet Movie Database (Retrieved on August 18, 2019). External Links * "New Video Clips from Caprica" from The Caprica Times * "Caprica SCiFi Trailer" from YouTube References Category:V-World